Cruel Hearts
by Gatomon1
Summary: The long awaited sequel to "Jealous Intentions," written by Lady_Maggie and Gatomon_1. Will Mimi ever get over her encounter with her enemy? Will Jun ever get her revenge? Will Matt be able to protect the love of his life? And will TK escape Tai's wra
1. Cruel Hearts

****

~*Cruel Hearts*~

Mimi inhaled deeply of the salty ocean air, leaning forward over the rail that separated her from the sparkling water below. A slight breeze picked up, causing her long, pink hair to blow forward on the air. The sun beat mercilessly down on the "Aphrodite" as it glided endlessly forward over the mass of shining glass. Small droplets of water flew up, streaking near-invisible lines down the white side of the large cruise ship. 

"Mimi!" at the sound of her name, Mimi whirled around, her train of thought breaking. Matt stood before her, the breeze blowing through his spiky blond hair. "Is everything all right, Mimi?" Matt's voice was full of concern.

Mimi just nodded, but her eyes had clouded over. Matt knew without even asking that she was thinking of the "Jun Ordeal," that had recently passed. After kidnapping both Mimi and Matt and tying them up in a small basement storage room in her apartment, Jun had tortured Mimi unmercifully. Their friends had found them, but not after Mimi had nearly been killed. Jun, luckily, had been sent to a psychological institution. She had pleaded insanity in court, and had won. 

"I'm okay…I guess," Mimi began. "It's just…I know that Jun is locked away for good…and that she can't hurt me…can't hurt _us_…but after what she did…I just…" Mimi's voice broke, and Matt quickly stepped forward to envelop her in his arms.

"She can't hurt you, now, Mimi. It's all over. She can't hurt _anyone_ now."

***

Jun slammed one fist into her other hand, crumpling the piece of paper that she held as she did so. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, trying to regain her calm. After a few seconds, she slowly, almost painfully, uncurled her fingers and straightened out the paper.

"Jealous Intentions cause teenager, Jun Motimiya, to kidnap fellow student, Matt Ishida, and his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa," she read aloud in a cold, sneering voice. Anger once again took hold of her, and she once again crushed the single newspaper page, crushing the picture of herself being dragged away into a sea of black ink.

"I'll show them!" she hissed, even though there was no one around to hear her. "I'll show them! I'll kill them, too! No one treats Jun Motimiya like that and gets away with it!" with that, Jun once again smoothed out the newspaper article and grimly continued to read, an evil smile forming on her face all the while.

"As soon as I get back off this foolish cruise, I'll kill them all!" As she spoke, Jun glanced around her small room. She had been sent on a cruise as part of her recovery treatment. _As if this will help! Little do they know that I am perfectly fine! And little do they know that there will soon cease to exist a Mimi Tachikawa!_

***

"TK, WAIT UP!" Kari cried running after TK, licorice and skittles in hand.

"No way, you can't catch me!" TK stuck his tongue out at Kari as he ran down ship deck, with several varieties of chocolate bars in his hands and pockets.

"Oh, yeah, TK, you just wait!" Kari giggled.

Just as TK rounded the corner, he bumped into a kissing couple. He painfully fell to the ground, dropping his chocolate bars.

"Ow! Sorry," TK apologized, looking at the angry couple. "Oh, hey Matt! Hey Mimi!"

"TK, are you all right?" Kari had seen TK fall, and had rushed over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look who I found," TK replied, helping Matt help Mimi up.

"TK, what are you doing running around? You could have fallen over board or something," Matt scolded TK, as he watched him pick up his lost chocolate bars.

"Sorry Matt. It won't happen again," TK promised, winking at Kari.

"And stop eating so much junk food, it's almost supper," Matt continued.

"Okay Matt! I get the picture," TK rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kari, last one to the vending machine is a rotten digiegg!" and with that they took off running.

"TK!" Matt shouted with no avail.

"Relax Matt, we're on vacation remember?" Mimi teased taking his hand.

"I just don't want him to get hurt," Matt tried to explain.

"He won't Matt, let him enjoy himself, he's just a kid," Mimi smiled at him and his insides instantly melted. "Come on, let's go get ready for supper."

"Sure." Matt followed Mimi into the massive ship. 

***

"Well, look who's here," Jun laughed sinisterly from the shadows. "Looks like this is going to be one hell of a cruise. I'll have to thank my counselor when I get back. Now. As for a plan..."

Her eyes followed Mimi and Matt as they rounded a corner of the ship's deck. She still felt pain over the matter of Matt choosing Mimi over her. She still loved him. She didn't know if she would be able to hurt him. _But, if I kill Mimi, then Matt will be forced to see that we were meant to be!_

*** 

Jun smiled menacingly as she looked down at Mimi's prostrate form. Her enemy's back was turned to her, so Mimi did not awaken when Jun's shadow fell over her. So she did not awaken when Jun chuckled evilly. So she did not awaken as the pale moonlight glittered dangerously off the shining knife that was raised just inches over her body. The waves lapped almost silently against the side of the ship, rocking it gently back and forth.

Mimi gently stirred, one hand slipping underneath her pale face. Her eyes fluttered slightly before once again completely closing.

Jun realized that she had been holding her breath, and slowly let it out. She raised her hand high above her head, ready to plunge the knife deeply into Mimi's body. An image of red, red blood seeping from Mimi's form filled her mind and filled her with pleasure. 

"Mmmm…" Mimi murmured delicately. "Matt…" she let out a contented sigh.

Jun could feel her body slowly being over come with rage. "How dare you call his name! He's mine!" she screeched in a whisper right into Mimi's ear. With that she began to bring the knife down. 

Mimi sat bolt up right at that moment. Frightened eyes scanned the room. Jun's concentration was thrown off, causing the knife to dig slightly into Mimi's back. The cut was so quick and clean, that Mimi didn't even notice it. She did not notice even as small drops of red blood trickled down her skin.

Jun dashed to the side, throwing herself down by Mimi's bed. _I have to get out! I can't let her know that I'm here! It'll ruin _everything!_ Quick, Jun, think!_ Slowly, slowly, so slowly that it was almost painful, Jun rolled over. Then over again. And again. And again, until she was at the door. She lifted herself to her knees, and opened the door.

"Soon, Mimi. Soon," she hissed, before jumping soundlessly and effortlessly to her feet and running from the room.

At Jun's voice, Mimi's eyes once again darted around the room. And then, she let out a scream, hiding her face in her hands.

Matt found her like so, gently rocking herself back and forth, her face still in her hands. Without a word, he sat down beside her, wrapping her up in his arms and holding her close. "Mimi, what happened?" Matt whispered into her ear.

At the touch of his warm breath against her skin, she trembled, as if remembering from her sleep, what Jun had whispered. 

"Mimi, what happened?" Matt repeated, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Jun…" as she said the name, Mimi broke down, crying softly onto Matt's shoulder. Matt gently stroked her hair, running his fingers through long, pink strands. He felt Mimi's arms slipping around his neck, holding onto him as if for dear life. Felt her fingers tangle themselves in his own hair. He did not urge her to go on. He knew that anything to do with Jun would be bad. So he just sat there, holding her in his arms, trying to comfort her silently.

After a few moments, Mimi was able to continue in choking sobs. "Jun…" she had to stop to take a deep breath. Her tears still dampened Matt's shirt. "…She was here! Matt, Jun was here. I saw her…" a visible shudder passed through and over Mimi's body. Matt felt his arms tightening around her again, if that was even possible. 

"She was here." Mimi repeated. "She was trying to kill me…"

"Shhh…" Matt murmured into her hair, close to her ear. "She's locked up, remember? She can't hurt you anymore."

"No! You're wrong! I've heard of psychotic people being sent on cruises and stuff like that as part of their recovery plans!"

At this, Matt felt a wave of doubt wash over him. But he quickly shook it away. "Don't worry, Mimi. I won't let her hurt you. I promise," he whispered. "I promise," he repeated.

Mimi slowly raised her head from his shoulder. She felt his lips find hers. And her world began to spin pleasantly. All thoughts of Jun were washed from her mind for the present. All that she could think of; all that she could feel; all that she cared about, was that Matt was here, with her, kissing her gently, then more passionately. 

But neither of them saw the enraged shadow just outside the door. Neither of them saw the shadow shudder, tremble, and writhe, as if in pain. Neither of them saw the rage, the anger, and the agony on the shadow's face. And neither of them saw the silent tears running down the face of their enemy. 

***

Mimi yawned, stretching her arms above her, casting glances around the table. Her gaze lingered on Matt's face, a smile creeping across her lips.

The smell of French toast, eggs and bacon wafted through the air.

But there was something missing…it was too quiet…as if there were no complaints thrown around the table. Everyone seemed content with what was going on…

"Where's Joe?" Kari questioned, lifting her gaze from TK's face.

Mimi suddenly snapped her fingers. "_That's_ what…or I should say _who's_ missing! Joe!"

"And that's why it's so quiet! Joe's not here and complaining!" Matt added, seeming to read Mimi's mind.

"He's probably still sleeping," Tai suggested. "We all know that Joe's allergic to mornings! Or…at least he's allergic to _us_ in the morning!"

The table erupted with laughter and the people around them looked with startled eyes to see if there was anything wrong. After staring for a few moments though, they turned around to attend to their own breakfast.

"You're probably right big bro," Kari smiled, shoveling another spoonful of eggs into her mouth. "So what do you want to do today TK?"

Tai narrowed his eyes dangerously and TK looked down at his strawberries. "Aren't you two spending a little too much time together?"

"Tai!" Kari giggled slightly blushing while TK on the other hand was a very interesting shade of crimson.

"Tai," Sora warned, "I think they'd make a great couple."

"Sora!" TK gasped turning an even darker shade or red.

"Oh come on TK! You know it's going to happen, it practically has!" Kari smiled. "Let's go swimming!"

Kari got up and dragged TK off the pool area before Tai could protest any further. Though they were gone, he still did protest. "I can't believe Kari did that!"

"Relax Tai, you knew it was going to happen just as much as they did," Matt smirked, leaning back into his chair.

"Yeah, but still…" Tai couldn't find a plausible argument so he just dropped the subject by turning his attention to the pancakes on his plate.

***

A dull throbbing was the cause of Joe's awakening. Not only that but the constant painful tingling of his numb finger and Toes that weren't getting enough blood. He opened his eyes to be met with the harsh ray of the bright artificial lights of the small room he was in. Quickly closing his eyes he tried to sit up but that action was completely and utterly pointless.

"Hello Joe. Do you remember me?" an unnaturally happy voice greeted him in a way that made him shiver from head to toe.

"Jun," he spat opening his eyes once more. For the first few moments they stung but he refused to close them, refused to show Jun any weakness at all, "Why are you doing this?"

"And I thought you were smart Joe. You should know the answer to that one," Jun replied mockingly.

"It's because of Matt and Mimi, isn't it?" Joe coughed his throat dry and scratchy. 

"What else would it be about?" Jun screeched, barely managing to keep from lunging at him out of anger. She was breathing heavily, and trying not to show how much the name of "Mimi" angered her. It was useless, however. Rage seemed to radiate off of her, flowing effortlessly about the room.

"But why? Why do you hate them so much?" he managed to choke out.

Jun's face contorted with anger. "Why?" she hissed, trying not to scream. "Because he chose her over me! _He chose that bitch over me, the best person in the world!_ And," she added, "She took him away from me. So, both of them, in some way, have committed a crime against the wonderful Jun!"

_She's really full of herself, isn't she?_ With that thought, it took everything he had not to laugh in her face.

"And so," Jun continued. "When I kill her, Matt will be mine! All _mine!"_ she let out an evil laugh.

Joe gasped. "_Kill_ her? And what about the rest of us?"

Jun waved gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Don't worry Joe," she purred. "I'll take care of you. You'll all die right along Mimi. That way you don't have to grieve over her. I'm so nice, aren't I? I've thought of _everything!"_ She let out a manacle laugh.

***

Watching from the shadows, Jun smirked. Kari and TK were both in the pool, involved in what looked and sounded like a water fight. Izzy sat by the pool side, furiously typing away at his laptop.

_It's perfect! When one of them turns around, I'll grab the other! They'll never even know what's happening until it's too late!_ She almost laughed again, but stopped herself. She couldn't reveal her hiding position. Not yet, anyway.

***

"Cheater!" TK screamed coming up to the surface of the water when Kari let go of his foot. 

To his surprise, Kari had swam in behind him, dived under the water, and grabbed him by the feet to yank him under the water with her.

"Come and get me!" Kari giggled as TK grabbed her shoulders and pushed her under again.

Unlike the other times he dunked her though, this time she pulled him down with her. 

Izzy looked up from his laptop, smiling. "Hey, could you guys keep it down a little? I'm trying to do some calculating!" he called out with another smile and a shake of his head.

The both erupted from the water in fits of giggles and began splashing each with water, trying to get the upper hand. When they were too exhausted to splash any longer the emerged from the empty pool dripping wet and reached for their towels. 

"I'm thirsty," Kari informed running her towel through her thick honey brown hair, "I'm going to go get a pop, you want one?"

Izzy stood up, stretching. "I'll go, Kari. I was going to go get something to eat, anyway. What kind do you want?"

"Pepsi, please!"

"Do you want one, too, TK?"

"Yeah, grapefruit!" TK said collapsing into one of the pool chairs.

"Grapefruit?" Kari laughed looking at TK blond hair. It was messier then Tai's usually was now.

"Hey! Grapefruits the best!" TK pouted, giving her the same puppy dog eyes that Matt gave Mimi all the time, the same puppy dog eyes that could make any girl melt.

"All right," Kari said skeptically, wrapping her towel around her waist and sitting down in a deck chair.

Sighing, TK leaned back, placing his intertwined fingers behind his head and closed his eyes to wait for Izzy.

  
When minutes had passed, he opened them to reveal an empty pool room, which was expected since everyone else was still eating breakfast, the only thing wrong though, was that Izzy was nowhere in sight. The only one around was Kari.

"Hey, Kari, have you seen Izzy?" he questioned, slightly worried.

Kari just shook her head, also looking concerned.

"Izzy? Izzy!" TK shouted, quickly standing up.

"Izzy, this isn't funny!" Kari also stood up.

When he didn't answer or reveal himself, TK got up and headed for the pool side bar while scanning for the red-haired boy. Kari trailed along behind him. It wasn't like Izzy to play a joke like this. This was way too serious of a joke. Plus Izzy never played jokes, he just didn't have that kind of humor, unlike Kari who was always playing jokes. 

"Excuse me?" TK cried to the young man behind the counter who was reading a dirty magazine. 

Startled the man pulled the magazine down and shoved it under the counter, "C-can I help you?"

"Did you talk to a guy a couple of minutes ago? He's about my size, short red hair, brown eyes," TK explained making gestures with his hands.

"You mean that guy you came here with?" the man asked, his brow furrowing with thought.

"Yeah! That's him, did you see him?"

"Not since you guys came in, why?"

"He didn't come order drinks from you?" TK ignored the man's last question.

"Umm… no… was he going to?"

"Yes! I have to go!" TK cried running for the dining room without even realizing he was dripping wet with his swimsuit still on.

"TK! What are you doing here with your swimsuit on?" Matt questioned as her brother barged in.

"Matt! Tai!" TK shouted, "Izzy's missing too, now! I can't find him!"

"What do you mean?" Tai gasped dropping his drink, "What do you mean he's missing?"

"We were swimming, and he went to get drinks, and then he was gone," TK explained in one breath. "And Joe still hasn't show up! What's going on?"

***

Jun smiled sinisterly, giving the rope one more hard yank, tightening the knot. With that, she savagely threw Izzy to the ground, only to have him land, unconscious, next to an also unconscious Joe. 

"Two down, six to go," she whispered, a gleeful smile crossing onto her face.

She started to dance across her room at this time, filling the air with her menacing giggles of joy mixed with an undeniable hatred and insanity.

"Oh my God! I've got it! It's sooo perfect, I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" Jun squealed, throwing her hands up in the air in a jester of triumph. 

***

"Izzy? Izzy, you in there?" Matt shouted banging on Izzy's cabin door.

No answer came, it wasn't as though it mattered though, they knew Izzy wasn't there.

"Matt, it's hopeless. Izzy's gone, she got him, just like Joe," Mimi whispered, her voice quivering with fear.

"No Mimi! Jun is _not_ here! All right? She can't hurt us anymore!" Matt assured pulling her into a loving embrace, but he hardly believed his own words anymore.

"She's here Matt, I can feel it," Mimi cried harder knowing Matt felt the same way.

***

Jun sighed in exultation, thinking back on her perfect plan as she consulted her map.

Tracing one finger along the Aphrodite's course, she quickly calculated the distance.

"So. We should be there sometime early tomorrow morning," she told herself, smiling again. She had been smiling a lot, lately. It was probably just the knowledge that Matt would soon be hers.

"So. If I wait until everyone's off the ship, then, somehow get Izzy and Joe off, it should work out perfectly!"

And her plan was perfect. In an evil and sinister way, that is. They were due to land on a small, deserted island, sometime tomorrow morning, for about two hours. If she could get Joe and Izzy off and hidden somewhere on that island, her plan would be well on the way to success.

She would leave a note to the free Digidestined, telling them that if they didn't let the ship sail away without them, that Joe and Izzy would never again see daylight. Never again see the night, either, for that matter.

Then, when they were deserted, alone on the island with her, she would continue to pick them off, on by one. Mimi last, of course. And Mimi would be put through torture. Again.

And, of course, she would leave Matt be. They would be together forever! 

Sighing dreamily, Jun closed her eyes, reveling in that day-dream.

"Where could he be? I'm _really_ starting to get worried!"

Tai's voice snapped her out of her reverie.

_Shit!_ She thought. Grabbing at her map, she pulled herself back into a dark corner, waiting for Tai and his companion to pass.

When they were gone, she once again stepped from the shadows. 

She would have to be more careful.

***

"Maybe we should alert the captain of the ship that Joe and Izzy are missing?" Kari suggested when they met in the dining room to see if anyone was making any progress.

"Already tried that, sis," Tai sighed leaning back into his chair. "The captain said the person had to be missing for at least twenty four hours before they made an attempt to find them. And since Joe and Izzy have only been missing for about twelve, then we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"That sucks!" Mimi pouted dropping her head onto the wooden table with a loud thump. "Ow!"

Matt chuckled a little and pulled her into his arms, kissing her throbbing forehead.

The others laughed as well but soon became sober as the thoughts of their friend's disappearance clouded their minds.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Sora questioned, worry evident in her voice.

"Well we searched everywhere on the ship that we could so I guess we should just try to get our minds of it until tomorrow morning, as cruel as that sounds…" Tai suggested.

"You're right," TK mumbled trying to think of something that would get their minds of Izzy and Joe.

"Do you guys want to go for a swim on deck pool? Since the air is cooling down the water will be really nice," Mimi calculated, still rubbing her forehead.

"That sounds great," Matt agreed half-heartedly.

They all agreed to Mimi's suggestion and parted to their separate cabins to get into their swimsuits and their towels, then met up at the pool on deck.

"Mmmmm the water is great!" Kari confirmed sinking into the steaming water.

"This was a great idea Mimi!" TK smiled sitting down beside Kari, "Ow! I think I ate too much candy today, my stomach hurts!"

"Yeah, mine too," Kari declared.

Both Matt and Tai rolled their eyes as they entered the pool while the rest of the present Digidestined laughed at the young couple.

TK and Kari swam towards the center of the pool to escape the teasing of their peers. Just then TK sank to the bottom of the pool while keeping his arms above the water, splashing wildly.

Kari smiled before joining him under the surface in an attempt to fake a drowning.

While the others looked on in horror, Matt and Tai were laughing their heads off.

"Why are you laughing?" Mimi shrieked. "They could be drowning!"

"WHAT!?!" Matt and Tai shouted in unison. "Get them out!!!!"

Sora dove in after the "drowning" children. Before she made it close enough to grab them, though, they had both sunk to the bottom of the pool and were hardly visible from the surface. By this time all of the Digidestined present were swimming in the direction of Kari and TK.

Diving under again Sora was in the process of pulling Kari up to the surface when she let go and pushed herself to the surface in fits of giggles.

"My sister is drowning and your laughing!?!" Tai shrieked, swimming closer.

"No! They're… they're... not…" Sora tried to explain between laughs.

"What?" Matt had gotten fed up with Sora's ramblings and dove under himself.

When he came back up he was in the same state Sora was. Before anyone else could dive down to investigate, TK and Kari burst from the water, still intertwined in each other's arms, and still kissing.

"Ah!" Tai gasped in shock that soon turned to anger. "I can't believe your letting your brother stick his tongue down my baby sister's throat, Matt!" Tai raged, ready to tear TK and Kari apart.

Which is just what he did.

Lunging for TK, Tai pushed him aside, staring with rage into Kari's face. Kari just looked at him innocently. 

"Opps… my bad," Kari shrugged.

"You…you…" Tai obviously couldn't come up with anything to say, as he just stood there, stuttering.

Everyone was bent over, clutching their stomachs, laughing their heads off, as Matt and Sora had been doing earlier.

"Let them alone, Tai!" Sora giggled. "It was probably _us_ who gave them the idea!"

At Sora's words, Tai turned a hilarious shade of red. "Sora! Don't say that!"

"Or maybe it was Matt and Mimi…" Sora let her voice trail off.

"Yes! YES! It was Matt and Mimi!" Tai quickly agreed, his face still red.

By now, tears were streaming down almost everyone's faces. Tai being the exception, of course.

Kari giggled, leaned forward, and once again pressed her lips against TK's.

If they had been on solid ground, Tai would have either fallen over, or started hopping around in his rage.

Mimi turned, ready to swim away. As she did so, a confused look crossed over Matt's face.

"Mimi, come here for a minute…" he requested. Mimi did so, looking slightly confused. When she had reached him, Matt gently traced one finger down her spine.

"What's this?" he asked. "You've got a long scab here…"

"What?" Mimi turned around, trying to see, causing her to spin…or rather, swim…around in circles.

This just caused another outburst from her friends.

"Sora, bring me my purse! I have a compact mirror _somewhere_ in there…"

Upon receiving her bag, Mimi took out one, then another mini mirror. Holding them carefully, she glanced into them.

"Hey! When did that happen?"

"Wait a minute…Mimi! That night when you thought that Jun was in your room! I remember seeing blood on you back, but I was so tired that it didn't register in my mind! God…Mimi…you were right! Jun's here!"

***

Jun smiled…again. Her ugly face was starting to hurt from all her smiling. 

She gently placed her carefully written note on a small table, before turning and fleeing the spot.

It had to work. One of the Digidestined just _had_ to find her note! Her whole plan…and their death…depended on it!

***

"Ah…" TK lazily stretched his arms above his head. The small, unpopulated island where they were to stop for a break was just ahead. He could already see the lush growth that covered it. It really _would_ be a great place to stop…romantic, too…

As he started to find the others, he noticed a small, folded piece of paper lying on a dark, brown-wood table.

He picked it up, and, shrugging placed it in his pocket.

He would read it later, after all he had a little romantic preparing to do.

***

"It's beautiful here!" Mimi exclaimed, looking around as she set one foot down on solid ground. Stepping off, she once again surveyed her surroundings.

It really _was_ beautiful. Exotic fruit bearing trees covered almost every inch of the island, except for a 9-meter beach of white sand on all sides.

"I'm so glad that the captain has started his search for Joe and Izzy! I'm sure he'll find them soon!" Sora added.

As the started to walk away from the ship, exploring all the way, the captain's voice reached them.

"Be back on the ship in 3 hours! If you're not here, the ship sails away without you!"

"Hey, TK, I'll race you through the forest!" without another word, Kari was off, running as fast as she could, laughing lightly as she went.

"You're on!" TK took of after her with a spray of sand.

"Be back in two hours!" Tai called after them. "And no more kissing!" with that, he turned to Sora. "Us on the other hand is a whole other story."

***

"Mmmmm…" Kari let her voice trial of contentedly. She and TK where sitting under a large, shady tree, fingers intertwined.

Leaning her head back against the rough bark, she closed her eyes.

"Hey!" TK suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I just remembered! Before we left, I found a note on one of the tables on the ship! It's probably just a death threat from Tai!"

Pulling out the note, TK unfolded it, Kari reading over his shoulder.

TK was partly right. It _was_ a death threat. In a way. But it _wasn't_ from Tai. It read:

"Hello, _friends._ It is I, the beautiful, talented, charming young woman who has captured Matt's heart. I'm sure you know who I am since Matt talks about me _all_ the time! Anyway…meet me on the other side of the island in 4 hours. Do not leave on the ship. If you sail away on it, you shall never see your precious friends again. Mwahahahahaha…Jun."

Her name was signed in blood.

The End.

There _will_more….maybe! Just kidding…we're working on the last part!

Gatomon_1 and Lady_Maggie.


	2. Closer than Before

~*Closer than Before*~

~*Prologue*~

__

"Mmmmm…" Kari let her voice trial of contentedly. She and TK where sitting under a large, shady tree, fingers intertwined.

Leaning her head back against the rough bark, she closed her eyes.

"Hey!" TK suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I just remembered! Before we left, I found a note on one of the tables on the ship! It's probably just a death threat from Tai!"

Pulling out the note, TK unfolded it, Kari reading over his shoulder.

TK was partly right. It was a death threat. In a way. But it wasn't from Tai. It read:

"Hello, friends. It is I, the beautiful, talented, charming young woman who has captured Matt's heart. I'm sure you know who I am since Matt talks about me all the time! Anyway…meet me on the other side of the island in 4 hours. Do not leave on the ship. If you sail away on it, you shall never see your precious friends again. Jun."

Her name was signed in blood.

~*Part 2*~

Mimi smiled in contentment, leaning slightly forward to get a view of the valley. After walking for several moments, they had finally reached a rocky part of the island. Almost completely covered in rocks, the setting gave a perfect view of most of the island. She almost instantly pulled back, a nervous expression on her face.

Matt laughed aloud. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall," he promised taking her hand. "I'll never let you fall."

She smiled at him, a smile that made his knees go weak, "I know, Matt."

"So what do you want to do next Mimi? Head for the beach? Take a walk in the forest?" Matt grinned, bringing Mimi closer to him.

"I was thinking," her smile turned sly and mischievous, "that we could stay here for a while."

"Sounds good to me," Matt said placing a gentle kiss on her lips. One that turned more passionate with each passing second.

A low growl could be heard from the bushes that gave way to the jagged rocks they now stood on. Breaking off from the kiss, Mimi snapped her head in the direction of that growl, her eyes widening with fear, and her heartbeat speeding up.

"What was that Matt?" Mimi asked, her voice quivering, even after the growling had stopped.

"I'm sure it's nothing Mimi. Just some native animal or something," Matt assured straining to hear.

"What kind of animal? Like bears, or wolves?" Mimi asked, now more curious then afraid.

"I don't think they have bears or wolves here Mimi, maybe some kind of monkey, or parrot?" Matt guessed turning back to face her.

"Do parrots eat people?" Matt burst out laughing, and after thinking about what she just asked Mimi also began to laugh. 

"I-I sorry… I just… I'm just being… paranoid… aren't I?" Mimi gasped between giggles.

"I think so," Matt was finding it hard to breath.

Once calmed down, Matt took Mimi's hand in his own and began to lead her off of the rocky surface of the cliff they stood on.

"Matt? Do you get these feelings that someone's watching us?" Mimi said glancing behind her once again.

"Now that I think about it… kinda," Matt confessed. 

"Well…I don't like it," Mimi announced. "I…I can't stop thinking about…" Mimi glanced around fearfully. "About Jun."

Matt shook his head. "She's locked, up, remember?"

"Yeah, but what about Joe and Izzy? What happened to them, then?" Mimi asked defiantly.

Matt shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know."

***

Jun watched sinisterly from the shadows, anger flowing through her veins. Every time she saw them together, she wanted to scream. Scream in anger. Scream in agitation. Scream that Matt would soon be hers.

Because he would. She was certain. She would _make_ him hers. She would!

By now, she was breathing angrily. Mimi made her so mad! _God, I hate her! I'll kill her! I'll kill her! And she won't even know it's coming!_

She closed her eyes, trying to calm her anger. Eventually, her breathing slowed down.

First, she had to come up with a plan to capture Mimi.

Wait. Why capture Mimi when she could capture _Matt?_

_Yes. Yes! I'll capture Matt, and make him realize that he loves _me! _Me! ME and only ME!_

She smiled. Her smile was full of hope and happiness. _Finally he'll be mine!_

And, for some reason, she couldn't stop smiling.

***

"Come on, Mimi. You're almost there!" Matt encouraged. 

Mimi looked up at him, clinging to the rock as hard as she could. _Why oh _why_ did I come up with the _brilliant_ idea to climb higher? I _hate_ heights!_

"Here," Matt offered, reaching a hand down to help her.

Mimi smiled and reached up one hand to accept his offer of help.

But something obviously went wrong. Because without the support of that second hand, her body slid slightly down the face of rock.

And then she slipped more. And more.

Until she finally lost her handhold completely and plummeted to the ledge of rock seven feet below.

"Mimi!" Matt cried. "Mimi! Are you okay?" Without delay, he dropped down beside her.

Mimi was moaning in pain, both of her hands clutching at her left ankle. "Oh, God, Matt, it hurts!"

"Mimi! Where does it hurt?"

"My ankle…"

Matt, worried about Mimi, didn't even see the shadow fall across him from above.

Jun, smiling down at them, quickly hurried away. _Operation 'make Matt mine,' is in progress._

"I'm so sorry Mimi," Matt almost cried, "I should have caught you. I promised I'd catch you."

"It's all right Matt," Mimi smiled through the tears, "It wasn't you fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have suggested that we go higher."

"No Mimi, it's my fault, I should have saw the danger, I was careless," Matt still blamed himself.

Silently he bent down and took Mimi's ankle gently in both his hands. Mimi cringed with every movement of her ankle even though Matt was trying his best to be gentle.

"I'm going to take your shoe off now, kay Mimi?" Matt warned loosening her laces.

Mimi nodded, she closed her eyes as tight as she could and prepared herself for the pain that was to come.

Matt took a deep breath and gingerly began to remove her shoe. Mimi screamed out in pain as the pink shoe slid quickly off her foot.

"Are you all right Mimi?" Matt asked moving to her side.

Again, Mimi nodded but this time she opened her eyes. As soon as she did the tears she was holding back escaped, rolling down her cheeks as light, pained sobs escaped her body. "It hurts so much Matt."

"I know Mimi," Matt gave her a reassuring smile before kissing her forehead. "You're going to be fine though."

Moving back to her foot, Matt placed his fingers at the top of Mimi's pink socks. Looking at her, she nodded, giving him permission to remove her sock. Smiling once more, he gave her time to suck in a deep breath before freeing her foot of the pink sock. Once more she screamed, and once more he moved to her side and kissed away her tears.

"Did I break it Matt?" Mimi sobbed.

"I don't think so Mimi," Matt said, examining her swelling ankle, "but it's really swollen and bruised."

"Oh no! How are we ever going to make it to the ship? They'll leave without us!" Mimi cried harder and Matt wrapped his arms around her to try to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Mimi. I'm sure that the ship won't leave without us! And, even if it does, the _others_ won't leave without us."

"But we'll still be stranded here!" Mimi sobbed.

"It'll be all right Mimi," Matt promised, "Come on, I'll help you down from here."

Matt wrapped his arm around Mimi's waist and gingerly pulled her up. Carefully they began to descend, Matt making sure Mimi's injured foot never touched the ground, and Mimi trying her hardest not to put too much of her weight on Matt.

When they reached the bottom, where the rocky terrain met with the lush forests of the island, Matt set Mimi and himself down to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience for you Matt," Mimi apologized, lowering her head in shame.

"You are not, Mimi!" Matt assured, pulling her close to him. "You never were and you never will be. Promise me you'll never think that again."

"I-I…" Mimi stuttered crying onto his shoulder.

"Promise me!" he demanded.

Rising her head from his shoulder, Mimi looked him in the eyes. "I promise."

"Good," Matt smiled, bringing her in for another hug. "We should get going, time's running out."

"All right," Mimi nodded, watching Matt get up off the ground. "Why did you make me promise that?"

Dusting himself off Matt looked at her, unsure of what to say, "Because… I-I… love you."

"NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!" a raging scream pierced the silence that overtook Mimi.

Jun came crashing out of the bushes, a club like stick in her hands. Before Matt could even fully turn around that stick came up in a fluid arch and with one final swing of Jun's arms came crashing down on the side of Matt's head.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! HE LOVES ME! NOT YOU!" she screamed, watching Matt crumple to the ground.

Mimi screamed in horror when Jun began to advance on her. There was no way she could protect herself, she was helpless. She couldn't run or even fight back. If Jun wanted to kill her it would be as easy as swatting an extremely large fly.

"S-stay away from me!" Mimi demanded. She wanted to back away from Jun, but her heart wouldn't let her, because Matt still lay twitching on the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you Mimi," Jun stopped, smiling innocently. "Not yet!"

Jun dropped the club with a thud and proceeded to wrap her arms around Matt and slowly but surly began to drag him from sight.

"No! Don't take him! Please don't take him!" Mimi begged trying to follow.

"He's mine now, bitch!" Jun cried, and with a swift kick to her face, sent Mimi sprawling back. "If you even try to follow, I'll kill you right now. And your friends. They won't even have a chance!"

Mimi sat clutching her face, dread consuming her every limb. What was she ever going to do? If she tried to save Matt the others would die. Who knows how many others Jun had other then Joe and Izzy? She could have Tai, or Sora, or TK, or Kari, maybe even all of them. 

As Jun's cynical laughing faded into the background Mimi began to cry. There was nothing else she could do but cry. There was no one to save them now, no one that would stop Jun. No one that would help them.

To be continued…

Or will it? It all depends on you.

Gatomon_1 and Lady_Maggie


	3. Just Can't Hide

We came out with the next part! We came out with the next part! Do-da do-da day! (Maggie's idea…)

Dedication: To Mo. Here ya go so stop bitching! (Once again, Maggie. I ::I being Kara aka Gatomon_1:: do not swear. ^-~) And remember, you can talk to me any time!!!!!

~*Just can't Hide*~ 

"No, Sora, no! You're doing it wrong! If you do it like that, it'll all cave in! See?" with that, Tai reached one hand towards the leaning tower of sand that slightly resembled a castle. Poking on finger into the soft sand, Tai tried to make a window. Sora just sat back patiently, anticipating what was about to happen.

"I won a sand castle making contest, once, Sora," Tai informed her.

"Um, Tai? Wasn't that a sand _pile_ contest? If I recall, you were the fastest to cave _in_ you're sand 'castle.'"

Tai's face turned bright red. "No, uh…um…I think that was Matt…yeah, yeah! It was Matt!"

And he watched as the 'towering pile of sand,' toppled over…into a _smaller_ pile of sand.

With a groan of misery, he turned away, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's all right Tai," Sora smiled knowingly burying her hands into the ruined pile of sand that was meant to be Tai's masterpiece. 

Tai sighed but still did not turn to face her.

Sora shook her head, delicately sculpting the sand. She worked quickly, and it became obvious that that she was no novice sand castle builder.

"Here Tai, I'll show you," Sora offered when the basics of the castle had been completed.

Tai turned around and to his astonishment the once pile of sand had taken on the shape of a rough castle. "How did you…?"

"I use to go the beach with a few friends when I was little, and well, I was never one to lay around cooking in the sun so I made sand castles instead."

"Really? That's amazing!" Tai exclaimed.

Sora blushed profusely, and, trying to get the attention off her, she took Tai's hand in her own. "Here, I'll show you how," she said again, guiding Tai's fingers into the sand to make a small window.

They continued for quiet some time, Sora guiding Tai's hands through the sand and Tai sitting happily beside her with a love stricken look etched on his face.

"There we're finished," Sora announced to Tai's dismay, he was quiet content with what they were doing.

"I'm all dirty," Tai stated the obvious when he looked at the hand that Sora had released.

"Huh, I wonder why?" Sora chuckled sarcastically.

"Hey, why don't we go wash off in the ocean?" Tai suggested looking longingly at the large body of water in front of them.

"Actually I think it's a gulf Tai…." Sora trailed off.

"I think someone's been spending way too much time around Izzy," Tai smiled, then frowned at his mistake.

He had forgotten in the few short hours that he had been with Sora that Izzy and Joe had been missing, and the comment he had just made made their disappearance that much more obvious.

Tai looked at Sora and saw the misery in her eyes that she was trying so hard to hide. "I'm sorry Sora, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right Tai. I know we'll find them soon," Sora replied but the hope was gone from her features.

Without another word Tai took Sora's hand and pulled her into him. He smiled at her, a downhearted smile, but a smile none-the-less, and brushed away her bangs. "It'll be all right Sora. We'll find Izzy and Joe and we'll all be together again."

"But what if someone has them?" Sora questioned, her eyes tearing up.

"Nobody can hide forever Sora," Tai insisted, "if anyone has them, we'll find them. 

With that Tai kissed Sora, a deep, sensual kiss that calmed the fears that were ripping them apart inside. 

Pulling away Tai grinned at her, "So what do you say we go wash off?" 

"Sounds good to me," Sora agreed.

They strolled down to the water at a leisurely pace and washed themselves in that cool water with a few splashes thrown in between.

"I'll be back Tai, I just want to check something," Sora murmured, a flicker in the forest catching her eye for the fourth time.

"Check what?" Tai asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, I just want to see something."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tai asked.

"Ummm… no, I think I can handle it, it's probably nothing."

Sora walked towards the clearly marked tree line at brisk pace. After a few feet the thick forest brush that lined the forest floor gave way to a small dirt path.

"How odd…" Sora muttered following the path when she saw the flicker up ahead. "Is there someone there? Hello!"

Nothing. Until she saw the blood covered body.

Matt.

~*~

"Hmmm…a toughie," Jun murmured, squinting at the glossy page of the magazine she was reading. "Angel, princess, or goddess…where's the 'All of the above,' box?"

With a sigh of disgust, she hurled the quiz away, just as she heard a scream sound from a few yards away. With a gleeful smile, Jun stepped out of her leaf-covered-fort. "That must be our newest guest!"

She had left Matt only a few yards away from her fort and so proceeded to prance to her planned staging area in which she would capture Sora. 

Sora was on the ground next to Matt, most likely checking if he was alive. Of course he would be, Jun wouldn't go through all the trouble of taking out the obstacles only to have her one and only soul mate die on her.

"Ready Jun," Jun grinned, picking up a rope attached to a trap she had set previously.

Sora was on her feet now, sprinting towards the beach, most likely to fetch that weird boyfriend of hers.

"I don't think so!" Jun hollered, pulling the rope hard the second Sora stepped into her trap.

A net wrapped around Sora and pulled her up into the trees so she was hanging just a few feet above the ground.

"I got her!" Jun screamed in joy dancing around Sora. "I caught me a Sora!"

"Jun!" Sora screamed, startled and outraged. "Get me down, now!"

"Naughty, naughty, you didn't say please," Jun shook her finger at Sora as she continued dancing.

"Tai! TAI!" Sora started calling.

"NO! NO! NO!" Jun cocked her fist back and hit Sora in the side as hard as she could. "You'll ruin everything!"

Sora gasped in pain but she kept screaming Tai's name.

"That's it!" Jun spat, picking up a stout branch and lifting it over her shoulder.

Jun swung fast and hard, then again, and again, and again. Sora did everything to keep conscious but her thoughts were slipping away from her and darkness was closing in.

Once Jun was sure that Sora was unconscious Jun released her and her body hit the ground with a sickening dull thump.

"I caught me a Sora, do-da, do-da!" Jun sang as she began dragging Sora back to her concealed fort. "I caught me Sora, do-da, do-da, day!" 

~*~

"Sora…Sora? This isn't funny anymore…Sora, where _are_ you?

With a dejected sigh, Tai kicked at the sand, his eyes still scanning the horizon, looking for any sign of Sora. "Okay, you can come out now! I give up! You win!"

No answer, except for the wind in the trees, and the waves on the sand. Dead silence…everywhere. And it was easy to tell…even for Tai…that Sora was not there.

To be continued…

HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, we've decided to leave you all hanging there…hahahahahahahaha! El Chumba is coming!!!!! What will you do? (That was Maggie…please don't ask…) 

Maggie: Ask! Ask!

Kara: You don't want to know. It involves a complicated explanation about 

Gachpxly-od. (Pronounced Gu-awd) Yes, we're crazy, thanks for asking. ^.~


End file.
